daydreams
by hiddendreamer67
Summary: This is a really good story about lots of stories including transformers prime, legend of zelda, lord of the rings, dragon rider(not the series), harry potter, peter pan, hunger games, tinkerbell movies, and lots of other stories as well. it sounds strange and stupid, but it's going to be really good. please give it a shot! please review! rated T for possible violence later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the many characters referenced in this story. Enjoy!

I'm a normal teenager. Well, I was normal. I had 3 younger sisters. I was 13, and going into high school next year. I had loving parents, and a few friends. My grades were above average and I felt like a regular kid. But I had a secret. I always had these daydreams. Ones where I entered the stories. I read books, watched t.v. and movies, played video games, you name it! In the dreams, I would enter the worlds portrayed in all this media. But they were daydreams- I didn't just have them while I slept. They were always on my mind- and the world around me was constantly affecting it. I would imagine finding a giant in my front yard. Or having a dragon fly me away from school. Only one thing was always constant- i was always whisked far away to magical lands, and my life was always changed forever. Still, I kept these dreams a secret. I managed to keep a fairly normal profile. But I keep talking in past tense- because that's not me anymore. My life changed the summer before 9th grade. I was preparing for the new school year because it was late July. Well, actually, I was being lazy in the basement. It was just a normal summer day. Until I sort of…died.

That sounds stupid and fake, I know. But it's true! I was just lying there, asleep actually. But it wasn't a normal death. I didn't die in my sleep. And yet, I did. Let me explain. Have you heard people say "don't go into the light!" ? that's true about death for most people. When you die, you walk through a door into a hallway. Right in front of you there is a door. If you're dead, it automatically opens for you. A brilliant light comes out of the doorway. Some people hesitate, and wait in the hallway. Then, sometimes, the door behind them then opens again, and they go back. That's where you get those stories of people going to heaven.

Yet one way or another, you at some time must walk through that door. It's the next step. Some say it's heaven. Others, the afterlife. Personally, I don't know. Because when I appeared in the hallway, the door in front of me… didn't open. When I tried to open it, it was locked. That's how I kind of died- back on earth, my body is already six feet under. But I'm not in the next step, either.

So where did I go? When I looked around the hallway, I saw a third door. A door that usually people can't see, because the brilliant light blinds them from it. But without the light, it would still have been locked for everyone. Of course, I could see it. But by some miraculous chance, it was slightly ajar. I hesitated (I've always been insecure about decisions) but, realizing there was nowhere else to go, I slowly opened it.

It made no sound as a pulled the door towards my body. I did it this way, because I was still nervous about what might be behind it. Slowly, I peeked around the door. I saw a small room with dark blue carpeting and black (or navy, possibly) walls. In the center, there was one periwinkle-colored couch. I saw nothing unusual, because I only saw what any person would see if by some chance the door was open. Yet any other person would have been unable to cross into the room.

I looked back at the hallway. The white walls were blank and plain, yet seemed more reassuring than the room in front of me. I made up my mind. I took a deep breath, and took a step over the doorframe.

I had no way of knowing that was the biggest decision of my life.

readers: i know i haven't gotten to any characters yet, but i will in the next few chapters, honest! anyways, please review to tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as my foot crossed the doorway, everything changed. I wasn't looking at the way-too-much-blue room anymore. Instead, i was looking at a fairly large room. It was semi-circular, with rigid edges. Kind of like a hexagon or octagon or something. It wasn't too big to the other sides of the room, just about the length of... well, i have no idea what's that length. Maybe half a football field or so, but i can't picture how big a football field is in my head. (i was never athletic anyway.)

but that's not what made it pretty big. The ceiling was way high up, and the walls all around were covered in filled bookshelves from floor to ceiling. The only exceptions were a few breaks at groundlevel for doors in many directions, and a giant flat screen t.v. took up a gap in the bookshelves as well. In front of it sat a couch, as well as a few other comfortable-looking chairs. All across the room comfortable chairs were scattered in a seemingly- random pattern. Near many were small, smooth tables. Yet none of them matched. There were light-colored beanbags, a few random rocking chairs, and other assorted comfy seats- but the majority were armchairs. A baby-blue one caught my eye that looked particularily comfy.

That's me- i love looking around at furniture and architecture in a room. But there was more than that. On the couch sat some girls playing video games together on the flat screen. Others were browsing the bookshelves, but many were lounging in the chairs. These girls were doing anything from homework to playing on a d.s., yet the majority were reading books. Still more girls were coming or going through the doors. As i gazed around, i saw other girls sitting around chatting. Even with all these people, the room still seemed big, and there were plenty of chairs still open. And the noise level had a peace-like silence to it- not what you would expect with all that was going on.

As i stood there in the doorway, one chatting girl spotted me. After giving me a supicious look, she turned to her friends and said something. I was too far away to hear, but when she pointed to me and they all glanced my way, i figured out they were talking about me.

Immediately, the girls split up. They went around to other girls, whispering and pointing to me. With each glance aimed my way, another girl began to spread the news. The gossiping was making me uncomfortable. As i put my hands behind my back, i saw the one who first spotted me stroll out the door. To keep from noticing all the stares i was getting, i tried to concentrate on what that girl might be doing.

That only made me feel worse. Was i in trouble? Did i do something wrong? The whispering continued as more and more girls were alerted of my pressence. Someone must have gone out and told girls in other places, because soon girls were flooding through the doors. Even with all this comotion, i couldn't help but be impressed by how quiet it still was- and how it was more crowded but still not completely uncomfortable. At least for me, that is. That might have been because no girl seemed to want to get within 15 feet of me.

Soon, however, they were all sitting in chairs (still many empty, i noted) and observing me from a distance. I was very uncomfortable and stared as hard as i could at the floor. yet i still caught a glance now and then- some suspicious, some amused, some amazed- but the main look i got was curiosity. There was no more sound. Just as i thought i could stand this awkward silence no longer, a noise came from my left. I turned as the door opened. The first girl was back- and she had brought someone with her.

readers: i'm so sorry! but it it will get to some characters next chapter. i know the begining is a little slow, but keep reading! anyway, remember to review and tell me what you think! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The first girl strolled into the room, and took a seat closer to me than the others- yet still a respectable distance away from me. Yet i payed her almost no notice, because my attention was on the other person.

Person seems too common to describe her. Have you ever seen the tinkerbell movies? She looked a lot like queen clarion without wings. She seemed to radiate a golden light, and had sparkles all over her. Her dress was long and flowing, so i couldn't see if she was walking or hovering (hey, when you're dead, you don't know what could happen!). either way, she seemed to glide across the floor. her hair was a light brownish- orange (with a trace of white), and was pulled back in a loose ballerina-bun. A circlet of golden leaves rested atop her head. Her eyes had that look of compassion, hidden secrets and power all at once. As she walked, her head was held high and her arms rested at her sides. When she passed the girls, every one of them stood out of respect.

This Queen (or so i gathered) gave a slight nod to either side of the room before turning her full attention to me. Her eyes seemed to hold questions, yet also many answers. Soon all the girls were standing. Some were turned towards me, but many were looking at this newcomer.

She continued towards me in all her regal-y-ness. all the time she kept staring at me. i should have felt embarrassed, but i was so taken by her sense of wisdom and grace that i couldn't keep my eyes off her either. This continued until she reached the point where that first girl was sitting. The girl shot out of her seat and stood next to the royalty-person.

"This is the girl I saw standing in the entrance." She said, while surveying me with her eyes.

"Strange, we weren't expecting any arrivals until tomorrow. I didn't get any notes on a change- at least not yet." The Queen stated these words in a voice with perfect diction and tone. It almost seemed as if her voice was made of silk. She spoke gently, giving me the impression I might- just might- not be in trouble.

"And yet here she is, in front of the Earth entrance of all things!" the girl proclaimed. "Only our kind can open the door, and no one else can come in. none of those on earth have come back yet, and no one has left recently." Other girls murmured in agreement.

"Could the door have been opened by someone in here?" one girl in the crowd asked.

"or could it have been left open?" another added. I perked up my ears.

"Are you really that stupid?!" the another muttered.

"give them a break! They are newer than most." One girl next to first girl exclaimed.

"that couldn't have happened." The first girl stated. "The door is designed to immediately lock when walked through. It only opens when one of us is leaving or coming in at that very moment. No mortal could come in that door."

"How do you know? Just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean it can't." one girl in the back sneered.

"Girls! That is enough!" the queen declared in a loud and stern voice while facing the crowd. Immediately all was quiet. She turned back towards me. Her eyes were filled with that understanding glance a mother gives a three-year-old. She got down on her knees in front of me. "what is your name?" she asked in a very sweet, quiet voice. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Amanda." My name sounded nervous and shaky as it echoed through the silence. She smiled at me.

"hello Amanda." She said in reply. With her voice, my name seemed filled with confidence and potential. "my name is Queen Orianna." Now that I finally knew her name, she seemed even more royal than before. "do you know how you got here?" she asked me. "tell us everything you remember so we can figure it out." The room itself seemed to look at me as all those sets of eyes turned in my direction.

"well… I remember being in my basement." I hesitantly started. "I was lying on the couch, when I fell asleep. Then I remember walking through a door into this white hallway."

"told you she was mortal." One girl muttered to her friend. But the other shushed her.

"a door was in front of me." I commented. "it was white, and locked." This caused every girl in the room to gasp. They looked at me with even more suspicion and curiosity than before. I gulped before continuing. "I tried my hardest to open it, but it seemed sealed shut. I looked around the hallway. The door I had come from was sealed shut as well. Then I noticed a third door on the side of the hallway. This one was slightly open."

"WHAT!" many girls exclaimed. Others started frantically whispering. Yet all of them were once again silenced when Orianna raised her gentle hand. I swallowed. Clearly I was really bad at this.

"so then I opened this third door and went in." I finished lamely. "and then I was here." I looked at Queen Orianna, hoping she would stop the looks I was getting. She stood up.

"I have made a decision!" she proclaimed to the crowd. They leaned in eagerly. I was getting nervous- I had been being judged? "Amanda is to stay here and will be a mortal from the Earth world that lives among us!" all the girls gasped and looked at me with yet more curiousity. I felt like I should be honored or pleased, but I still had no idea what was going on. "come, Amanda." Orianna stated as she stood up. I followed her back towards the door she first came through. Girls looked at me with excitement, jealousy, and other emotions- but they soon started to go back to what they were doing before. As if I had never been there. Yet I knew that they were all way too aware that I was there.

I didn't know what to expect- but either way, I stepped through the door with Queen Orianna.

Readers: please o please keep reading! A ton will be explained next chapter. Anyways, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The door Orianna led me through was pretty much all sparkling gold. A desk in the center had a large throne behind it, and a hall led down to what i guessed was a bedroom. This, i correctly assumed, was Orianna's office (as well as the entrance to her quarters). She gracefully sat down in her throne.

"Please sit." She said, gesturing towards a baby-blue armchair across the desk. I hesitantly sat down. "You must have many questions." The way she looked at me made me feel that I could ask her anything. "But let me first explain. Then you can ask any questions left. First, I believe you wonder if you're dead." I nodded. (That was when she explained to me about mortal deaths with the doors and light and whatnot.) Her explanation was very clear, yet I still had questions.

"But why was the door open?" I asked her. She smiled.

"All in good time! But first, you must let me continue my explanation." I sheepishly nodded. "Well, first let me explain where you are. This place is what is called story central, but you will call it home. Tell me Amanda- on earth, have you ever read a book? Watched a movie or t.v.? Played a video game?" I nodded my head on all three accounts. "Those things show stories. Many people believe they make up a story. And they do. But when a story is made, it comes to life.

"There are many different worlds in life. Each world has been created by a story. But, they are all separated. For example: there is an actual world called middle earth, with all the characters from lord of the rings. There is also a world called neverland, like in peter pan. But those two worlds never connect.

"Also, there are different worlds that are versions of another. That sounds confusing, but let me explain: there is the original neverland from the original peter pan, but there is also a different world called neverland that is from the tinkerbell movies. As yet another confusing factor, fan fictions are separate worlds out there as well. That's right- every fan fiction out there is actually happening in a world.

"So why do you need to know this? Because this is story central, every world has some entrance there that leads to here- but they can only be opened under certain circumstances. You will learn these circumstances over time during your training. Now I have confused you further. You are probably wondering what you will be training for. You see, you are a mortal from the Earth realm. The Earth realm is special, because it wasn't created by a story's creation. No one- not even me- knows how it was created. There is an ancient belief that it was made by one creator- a 'god', as it will. We only know for certain that ever sense it was created, we were given orders (by who, it has been forgotten) to pass all mortals through the main door. Every so often, we are also supposed to go down there to see how things are going and to keep life running happily and smoothly.

"That's why it's so strange for you to be here- mortals from earth can't cross into the central. And yet, here you are. That door is literally unable to be left open, but it was. By some work of fate you are meant to be here. That is why I have decided you will train like one of us.

"Now, you must be wondering how and why you train. You will train like the girls here at the central to become a story traveler. What you do is you learn many varying skills to help you when you enter a story. These help protect you and help make sure you stay on task. Some popular ones are sword fighting and archery, yet learning the stories is just as important. In other words, you will read books or watch movies or something like that, and then every so often characters from those stories visit here. Sometimes it's because there is a problem, in which case the highest and best story travelers are only sent.

"But other times the only reason they are here is so that some of the girls can take the places of the characters and take part in the story, as a kind of field training experience. Now, many story travelers have magical powers that they develop during training. I believe that when it is time, I am to allow you to come in contact with magic, and when you are ready, this will allow you to access the ability to do magic that is locked within most mortals.

"Until you are trained, however, you won't be visiting other stories any time soon. When you have trained enough in things other than magic, I will allow you to have others change you to be the characters so that you may enter the stories as well. But do not despair that you have some time before you enter stories! For while we are taking the character's places in multiple stories, the actual characters are here among us. You are free to communicate with them if you happen to cross paths. Do you have any more questions for me?" she finished with a smile.

"No." I replied. "Not yet." She stood up.

"good. now, stay still for a moment." she came over and placed her hand a little above my head and closed her eyes. suddenly, a golden light came out of her hand and wrapped perfectly around me yet wasn't actually touching me. "this is a anti-magic field." she said once she had finished. "it will keep you magic free until it comes time for you to experience magic for the first time. this doesn't do it, because it is never going to actually touch your skin." as she was talking, the barrier seemed to dissapear. "it will become invisible, so that it's almost like it isn't there. any questions?" once again, i shook my head.

"Very good." She walked behind me to the door. She glanced back. "One last thing- there is a lot of magic here. Try not to get too startled." Then she opened the door. "Abrianna!" she called out into the room. Then she sat back at her throne. A moment later first girl- or apparently 'abrianna' came in.

Now that I saw her close-up, I saw she had dark brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, just like mine. But the resemblance ended there. While I had dark brown eyes, she had these beautiful green eyes the shade of emeralds. Her face was clear and clean, yet mine was starting to get pimples (a fact I absolutely loathed.) our clothing was more similar. I was still in my comfy jeans and a plain green t-shirt. Her clothing was jeans with this black t-shirt vest thingy with a lot of pockets all over it. Strapped to her back was what looked like a sword. She walked with confidence, and had that look of someone you didn't want to mess with. She gave me a brief questioning glance before turning to the Queen.

"Abrianna, this is Amanda." Abrianna rolled her eyes- my name had been said in front of everyone already. Still, it was really nice for Orianna to act like this was a normal meeting. "please lead her to her room- it should appear in the East wing. For everyone who comes here, a room is automatically added for them- and whenever you enter, it will become what you want it to be." She explained after seeing my look of confusion.

"yes your highness." Abrianna said in a voice that seemed far too formal and delicate for what she came off as. She turned towards me. "come along."

Readers: hope this explained a bit more! Characters should begin being present in the next chapter or so. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it and PLEASE review below!


	5. Chapter 5

READERS: so I'm not sure if anyone is really enjoying this story, and It's a lot of work anyways. So if people want this story to continue, please review below. Otherwise, I might stop it for a long time. So please REVIEW!


End file.
